


The end

by Sa1989



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault a hank/Charles one shot





	The end

Charles was sat staring out at the night sky thinking about everything that had happened, for years his mind had been used for so much good but today it had caused so much pain and grief.  
Hank "Charles please talk to me" Charles just shook his head and said "you need to leave me"  
Hank "that will never happen because I love you and I want to help you"  
Charles "there is no help for me, not after today"  
Hank "what happened was terrible and I know that you will have to live with it but it was a accident"  
Charles "yes but because my powers have grown too strong most of the children are leaving this school in body bags"  
Hank "maybe with time I can come up with something to suppress you powers"  
Charles "and in the meanwhile we risk another accident like today? No I am ending it before anyone else gets hurt"  
Hank "what have you done?"  
Charles "it doesn't matter, it will be over soon but I don't want you to watch"  
Hank "Charles please tell me what you have taken and I will save you please"  
Charles "it's already too late to reverse the pills, just remember that I love you with all my heart" hank just held the man he loved in his arms and cried.


End file.
